warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:SpellCheck/Author Requests
Please Archive at 40 Silversong123 Can I be an author? I want people to ckeck my stories KuroshitsujiBlack Butler = Ciel and Sebastian 17:23, July 16, 2011 (UTC) : For which ones? *cough* Forestpaw, you haven't answered this in two weeks. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 16:39, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Ravenflight00 I have a lot of stories that might need some spell-checking soooo....... can I be an auther? Ravenflight00 13:33, August 7, 2011 (UTC) : Of course. Welcome! You can choose your spellcheckers by adding them here or naming them on the table. NightfernOver 4600 Edits, Suckers! 15:10, August 7, 2011 (UTC) : thanx! :: sorry i'm only commenting now! I was grounded... so if Feathertail Millie can be a spell checker that's fine with me. She said in the comments on Ravenflight's Ad. That she could help out... i think it was Ravenflight's Ad. Ravenflight00 12:05, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::: Go ahead and add her into the table and story template. Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 13:10, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Warmheart my story needs spellchecks and capitalisation, so i would like to be an author. Warmheart 06:59, August 12, 2011 (UTC) : Of course! Which stories would you like to have spellchecked and with which spellcheckers? Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 13:11, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :: well, right now i only have one story, and that's Warmkit's Adventure Warmheart 13:20, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::: and any spellcheckers will do fineWarmheart 13:22, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Identity Anybody want to spellcheck Identity? I want to make sure it has no faults, so... I know I'm leader! xD I don't expect too many issues. [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 01:44, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Author Do you have to be a spell checker first? Before you can become an author? If not I would like to be an author. 23:31, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Songcloud- Author Can I be an Author? I need spell checkers for my two stories "Blossomwing's Wish" and "The Quest". I don't care who. I am just saying if any are availbe pick for me! ☁Song☁ ♪StarClan's Prophecy♪ 20:05, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I would like to be an author, please! I love Warriors! AppleDragon 23:42, November 28, 2011 (UTC)AppleDragon Littlewillow - Author I Write a lot a fanfic s oI think I should be an author. It would be really great if someone could spell check The Dawn of RockClan :) LittlewillowYeah, It's 2012! 01:13, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I bet no one is going to answer this.. Untill of course I say it, then zillions will reply XD LittlewillowI have more than 500 edits! =D 00:22, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Or not... And I don't need somebody to spellcheck [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|''"Five millon cybermen, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 18:59, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Accepted! 19:12, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Scarletsky I make a lot of grammer mistakes and a lot of fanfics. I need spellcheckers for...Scarletstar's story. 16:39, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Accepted! 19:12, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Jaymoon12 Hello! I'm wanting to be an author. And I need a spell checker for Blinded Loves. Thanks! Jaymoon Life is a song 21:04, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Not sure if I'm allowed but...your request is accepted. You'll be added to the table soon. 18:14, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Thank you so much! :3 20:28, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Ducksplash Hi, I'd like to be an author; I need a spell-checker for From The Dust. Thank you! =) 20:28, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Thistleberry Is this project still active? Because I would like to be an author and I would like a spell-checker for Thistle's Decision ^^ . 22:50, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Loveheart I would like to be a author. Eny spell checker is fine. (Loveheart3167~Legendaryheart~Laceheart~ 16:28, November 5, 2018 (UTC)) Vixenblaze Can I become an author? I need a spellchecker for The Doctor and Me. Thanks [[User:Vixenblaze|'OMG IT'S THE DERPTOR!!! ''']] Jk, It's just David Tennant's #1 fangirl 13:22, May 24, 2013 (UTC)